My Approval
by Lil Bre
Summary: Corny comes over to the Stubb's for dinner and Seaweed decides to have a man to man talk with him. Cornbelle


-1_**Not enough of this couple for me… must… make… one-shot! I was thinking this up when I was typing up another chapter of Ace! Hope you guys enjoy it X3**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hairspray. I mean come on, I'm a poor college student 1200 miles away from home. Why'd I be struggling if I owned Hairspray? Heck…**

Corny Collins readjusted his necktie for the third time in under a minute. He climbed out of his car and walked slowly towards the records shop's door; in his hand he gripped two sets of flowers, lilies and roses, as if holding onto them for his dear life.

_I don't know why I'm so nervous…_Corny thought as he knocked on the door, _I mean, it's not like I've never _met _her family before. They're on the show all the time! What makes a dinner any different? _He once again readjusted his tie and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the front door creaked open, revealing Lil' Inez.

"Hey Corny!" Inez greeted happily as she took his hand and lead him inside the record shop. She escorted him to the couch and told him to sit.

"These are for you and your mother," Corny said as he handed Inez the set of lilies. Her face lit up as she received the flowers.

"Thank you, Corny!" Inez exclaimed as she ran off to put the flowers in a vase. Then Maybelle come out from the back room and Corny couldn't help but stare at her beauty. She wore a pale orange dress that matched the color that decorated her lips. Her hair, of course, was done up in the latest style. A devilish smile crept on her face as she saw her boyfriend stand up nervously and hold out a bouquet of roses.

"These are for you, Madam," Corny said flirtingly as the nervousness wore off as she accepted the roses.

"Aww, thank you Cornbread," Maybelle beamed as she gave Corny a quick kiss on the lips, which quickly deepened into an exploration of mouths and caressing of skin. When Corny started to feel his way towards her lower back, they heard someone else walk into the room.

"Ugh, get a room!" They broke apart and turned around, noticing Seaweed standing in the doorway, rolling his eyes in annoyance of his mother's Public Display of Affection towards her boyfriend.

"Oh, like you and Penny never kissed in front of us before," Maybelle said as she scoffed at her son and focused her attention back on Corny. "Dinner will be starting soon. So just relax and make yourself at home, alright sugar? And Seaweed, don't." Maybelle gave her son a motherly glare before she went into the kitchen to finish dinner. Corny sat back down on the couch while Seaweed grabbed a nearby chair and sat his it backwards.

"So, what's makes my mama so special that you'd risk hate from other people to be with her?" Seaweed asked bluntly as he stared at the TV host, a harsh expression gracing his features.

"Wha- what?" Corny looked surprised at the question that was bestowed upon him.

"You heard me right, Mr. Collins. You're gonna need some approval to date my mama." Seaweed straightened up in his seat and gave Corny a good glare.

"Look Seaweed, I-"

"That's Mr. Stubbs to you, sir," Seaweed interrupted as he gave Corny that fatherly stern look. Corny looked back at the teen but with less of a glare than what Seaweed had on his face.

"Alright, Mr. Stubbs," Corny decided to play along, "why are you asking me these questions?"

"Because, as the man of the house, it is my responsibility to not only uphold the older brother role to Inez, but to also protect my women from getting hurt, mentally or physically." Seaweed explained to Corny.

"I see…" Corny said as he rubbed his chin with his hands. He had to admire the fact that Seaweed cared for his mother and sister dearly.

"Alright, now answer my question. What is your intentions towards my mama?"

"Well, _Mr. Stubbs_," Corny emphasized on his name, and Seaweed nodded in approval, "I've known your mother for over 3 years now, and I think that she is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. She's clever, funny, talented, and an all around person to be with." Corny started to twiddle his fingers as he tried to get his words together to sum up Maybelle with the perfect words. "I don't know what _completely _attracts me to her, but I know that I'm crazy about her."

"I see," Seaweed said, leaning back in his chair as he rubbed what little hair he had on his chin. "So tell me Mr. Collins, what do you do for a living?"

"Seawe- I mean, Mr. Stubbs, you work with me!"

"Just answer the question, sir!"

Corny just sighed and hung his head before bringing it back up to respond, "I work at the WYZT studio as a host of the _Corny Collins Show_. Your mother is my co-host."

"I see…" Seaweed continued to rub his chin. "Mr. Collins, I see that you really admire my mother."

"Yes I do, Mr. Stubbs," Corny replied sincerely, "and I would like to tell you that she means the world to me, and I wouldn't harm her in any way."

"I know you won't, because I'll personally put my foot-"

WHACK!

"Ooooooww!" Seaweed whined as he rubbed the back of his head. He turned around and saw Maybelle was standing behind him, holding a wet dish towel in her hand. "What I do?!"

"Didn't I tell you to behave yourself, Seaweed Jameson Stubbs?" she scolded. She replaced her frown with a smile as she focused her attention on her boyfriend. "Dinner is ready, honey."

"Alright," Corny gave her one of his thousand-watt smiles as he got up from the couch and followed Maybelle and Seaweed to the kitchen. Before the couple went in, Corny pulled her close to him and gave her a sweet kiss.

"What was that for, Cornbread?" Maybelle asked as they parted.

"For being you, Maybelle, and for having a family that really cares about you" She touched his cheek gently; then gave him the most sincere smile as they finally entered the kitchen to have dinner.

_**So, what do ya think? Just press that grayish-purple button with there and tell me whatcha think, m'kay?**_


End file.
